everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Merana Little's Diary
Warning: My diaries are very long! Fish Out Of Water Have you ever heard the expression, "fish out of water?" That's me. Literally. The entire sea's hexpectations are riding on me and my sisters. I am filled to the cauldron-brim with hexcitement, but I'm also really going to miss my aunts, uncles, and billions of cousins. And don't even get me started on the sea creatures. There must've been all the sea creatures ever known to story here! Well, if I have to tell my story, I will tell it from the beginning. Just one warning, my story will be one spell of an adventure. Chapter One To even catch a glimpse of my family, you'll have to travel deep down below the Great Hexier Reef. There, you will find a grand castle made of marble and coral. I was packing for Ever After High. I used to go to Atlantis High, but after all the pollution and a bad case of smog throat,(that can only hurt the adolescnts of sea royalty) Our aunts decided to send us to EAH. My room was the closet to the surface and in the middle of the reef. Hex, it was almost out of the water by a good couple yards. It was gigantic(Pros of being royalty), and I had built a tall, skinny tower above it. I could only stay out of the water for an hour, human or mermaid form(Although it would be pretty dumb, unless my skin touched even the smallest drop of water. So, at the top of the tower, I could see the Great Land Of Ever After. My tail flicked away a few bubbles clinging to the dress I was packing. It was a turquoise silk with an intricate black pearl pattern. Sea turtles and seahorses and all sorts of fish carried me shoes, accesories, and my skecthbooks. I thanked them, and insisted I pack my stuff all away. They left, and I was alone for a few quiet moments. Then a conch shell blasted my eardrums, which signaled us to finish our packing. I folded my clothes as quickly as I could, stuffed my MirrorPhone into my clutch, and basically threw my other stuff into my big turquoise suitcase. Then I crammed my spella-good bookberry muffin into my mouth, tried to chew as fast as I could, and continued. The conch shell blew again so I lugged it down and down and down the spiral staircase, darted like an arrow through the silky seaweed curtains of the kitchen(my secret shortcut) startling the royal head cook, who thankfully grabbed a bowl of plankton pancake batter before it fell. I waved at her, called, "Sorry!" I gripped onto my suitcase even harder, and went so fast, I swear I could see some of the black pearls flying off. Then, I nearly crashed into my sister, Sirena. She was the second-youngest. "Muh-anna?" Sirena was doing multiple things. She was tying her her hair into two curly fuchsia pigtails while eating a seaweed souffle. And flicking her tail to move while pushing her roller-suitcase with her body. I swam backwards while shouting "Sorry, sis!!!" Then, I dashed to the Hybrid Carrige waiting for me. It was the AquaX convertible model, designed specifically for us water-dwellers. I flopped on the seaweed seat while the royal guards carried my three suitcases to a separate carrige. Apparently, I was late and all my other sisters were pretty annoyed. Luckily, everyone was in a good mood or elseno one noticed that Sirena slipped in quickly after me. The Hybrid Carrige went at breath-taking speeds, whirling around the enchanting sea. The giant seahorses that pulled the carrige nimbly dodged coral reefs, and soon, enough, I caught sight of a sandy slope about 100 yards in front of us. The convertible carrige suddenly plunged upwards, through the water. The crisp air stung my skin, as the sea-horses flew through the air. And suddenly, me and my sisters were flung out of the carrige! Chapter Two I landed on the sand, my emerald tail flopping. There was sand in my scales and seaweed in my hair. I transformed into a human, and shakily stood up, unlike my sibling who all landed perfectly on their feet. Some students were staring at us, mainly me. I flushed and entered the school, seaweed in my hair and leaving wet sand tracks all over the school. Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Diaries